


Worth My Love

by healingqilin



Category: Ailee (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Intimacy, Really really mild smut, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingqilin/pseuds/healingqilin
Summary: A songwriting session turns slightly steamy...then sizzles down.





	Worth My Love

**Author's Note:**

> (I really REALLY don't know how to summarize this story)
> 
> This was supposed to be a much longer fic but I'm at a loss on how to expand this. So I settled to leave it as a flash fic.

A bead of sweat rolled past the Jihoon’s temple. “We don’t really have to do this.”

“But I insist,” Ailee said with a most eager smile. “I told you already. I’m cool with it.”

“Are you sure? I mean—doing it _now_ and all.”

Ailee pressed her finger to his lips to shush him. She giggles at the sight of his cheeks and ears growing pink. “What are you worried about? It’s just you and me.”

“Okay, but—“ Jihoon pulled her finger away, letting her hand rest in his, “—do we have to do it _here_? On _your_ bed?”

“Of course! Where else can I check your lyrics and translate the other words into English comfortably?”

Jihoon closed his eyes to make sense of what she just said. This woman had always been an odd sort. The cute kind of odd, mind you. It was one of the things that drew him to her the first time they met. That was so long ago. It’s nearly surreal just how long ago that was.  He was only a boy of thirteen then while she was already old enough to go out drinking. And they were friends. _Just_ friends.

However, he gets a little giddy knowing that they’re more than that _now_.

“You must think I’m an opportunist for asking you to help me out with this.” Jihoon’s voice was barely a mumble. It was just the two of them in her apartment that day.

“Why would I think that?” She scooted closer to him.

They both had sweaters on, but the static from the sudden contact made it feel like their bare arms were touching instead.

“I have Hansol and Joshua in my team,” said Jihoon. “I could always ask them for help.”

“So, I’m just a second, no—third choice then?”

“In a practical sense, yes.”

He knew that kind of response would make her react negatively but Jihoon couldn’t brush off the fact that Ailee’s pouting made her look more cute than pitiful. He leaned towards her and pressed his nose to hers. They’ve been close since their trainee days. Physically close. All that hugging and cuddling was nothing new to them and they would even do such an act in front of a crowd if ever they ended up on the same stage at the same time. Jihoon was grateful for the Carats and Aileeans who didn’t mind them doing all that out in the open. Many of them thought it was adorable. Many of them were unaware that it would just be the beginning of something else grand.

It was always Ailee who initiated contact before. Not only because she was older, but also because the introverted Woozi of Seventeen wasn’t into skinship. He’d gotten better at it though. Ailee was the only other woman in his life he was this close to, and with her, he’d willingly reach out to hug her waist or hold her hand. She never bothered once. She didn’t have to. She was his. And he was hers.

“I didn’t want to bombard you with more stuff to do when you’re already busy,” he defended his answer.

Ailee lightly tapped her forehead on Jihoon’s temple. His eyes widened at her strange action, then asked, “Was that an attempt at knocking some sense into me?”

“Yes. You know I’ll always do my best to make time for you.”

“I’m not worth too much of that.”

Ailee couldn’t believe her ears. “Jihoon, don’t you dare speak that kind of nonsense.”

“It’s true thou—“

His girlfriend’s lips stopped him from saying any more. They’ve been going steady for about five months already, but the act of kissing still felt foreign to him. It’s a weird way of showing love to a romantic partner, and yet it felt so good when Ailee was doing it with him. Her lips were always soft, and the way they pressed just perfectly with his own lips made him believe that maybe they were truly meant to be together in the first place. It took a while to get used to, like whose head tilts which side. But eventually, whenever one would lean in for a kiss, the other would react the right way almost instinctively.

Jihoon gently pushed Ailee so she was lying on her back this time. He kept his hands on either side of her waist as he continued to return her kiss. Ailee, meanwhile, wrapped her arms around his neck, securing him close to her. As they kissed, she took in his scent: a mix of some expensive musky perfume and the fabric softener on his clothes. But it was all him. It was all her Jihoon.

Their intimacy was cut short when Jihoon felt Ailee beginning to buck her hips to his crotch area.

“Noona…”

Ailee realized what she was subconsciously doing and pulled away from the kiss. “I’m so sorry, I got a little too excited.” A lock of her hair veiled the side of her face as if it knew it had to cover up the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Jihoon sat up and reached for his notebook of song lyrics. “It’s fine. We still have to edit this.”

“Yeah.” Ailee shyly lied on her belly next to him, just as they did a few minutes ago. She leaned on his left arm while she entwined her fingers with his.

Inwardly, Jihoon smiled. All of his doubts disappeared. She was worth everything to him, and he had wondered whether he even deserved her love at all. And he did. Ailee told him several times through her loving gazes, her sweet smiles, her gentle touches. She told him even if she didn’t say a word.

And this one action she did said just that. Its ‘words’ emblazoned in his heart forever. _You are worth everything to me, Jihoon. Always._


End file.
